Why'd you listen to me?
by Kipseyjewels
Summary: Five days ago, Ponyboy and Darry had a fight, which resulted in Ponyboy running out again. Something awful happened to him, and five days later, these are Darry's memories of that night when everything went wrong. The accident shows two brothers how much they really mean to each other. Another tearjerker, song-fic, song Hymn for the Missing by Red
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**My second fanfiction, song fic is Hymn for the missing by red, you dont need to know the song though**

 **It might be confusing, but you have to read to find out what happened to Ponyboy, and why Darry blames himself.**

 **here we go lol**

Darry POV

Five days had passed since the incident, since Ponyboy didn't live here anymore, or anywhere for that matter. He was... Gone, with no return. I wish it was just a rerun of when he ran away, but it never was, because last time I had hoped he would come through the door. I had hope. Now I had none, because he was gone, forever, and it was my fault.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _6 days ago_

 _{Still Darry POV}_

 _Ponyboy came home later then he was supposed to, and I threw it at him. I asked why he was late, but didn't give him time to answer. I remembered that he got his report card today and I asked for it. He gave it to me and went to his room._

 _He had all A's, and one B-. I sighed and set it on the counter. I started cooking dinner. I didn't have work that day due to my sore back. Soda came home and asked what was for dinner. I told him it was spaghetti. He nodded and went into Ponyboy's room. I yelled that it was ready and they both came out. Soda dug into it while Ponyboy just picked at it with his fork._

 _"Not hungry?" I asked. He looked at me and for a second he shook his head._

 _"Is your homework done?" I asked him._

 _He replied with a "I just have science"_

 _I told him to go do it and he did._

 _END FLASHBACK_

{still Darry POV}

Present, 6 days later

I never knew that that would be our last dinner as a family, together. All three of us. The thought made made me feel like crying. I had sent him away to do his homework that night. It kind of made me feel sick too. Why did this thing happen? Why was I mad, and, when I told him to do 'that thing', why did he listen to me?

I got up and went to make sure Soda was asleep. I almost broke down crying right then and there.

Soda didn't see me in the doorway, but he was sobbing. He was so used to sleeping right next to Ponyboy that he couldn't do it by himself. I felt so guilty.

I pictured an image in my mind right there.

 _Darry's imagination_

 _I imagined this exact same thing, except Ponyboy was asleep right next to Soda, and Soda wasn't crying. He had his arm around Ponyboy and they were both asleep._

 _End Darry's imagination_

How could I have let this happen? I went over to Soda and asked if he wanted company. He said I needed to work tomorrow so no. I told him it's fine, so I went to bed with him, and he fell asleep leaning into me and crying. I fell asleep with my arm around him some time later.

 _The next morning_

Still Darry POV

I got out of the bed where Soda stayed and when to go make some eggs. When they were done I told Soda to come out. He did, but he looked depressed, and he went very slowly. I knew why. The last time we had eggs Pony lived here, but he doesn't anymore. After we ate I went to work and so did Soda. My back was better.

When I walked passed the couch, I looked at it, and I could just _imagine_ Ponyboy sitting on it and waving at us. I wish it actually was him, but it wasn't, and it would never be him, because he is gone, forever.

 **Hey, that's chapter 1 and I am working on a chapter 2. please review and stay gold**


	2. Chapter 2 Flashbacks

**Hey, so this is chapter 2, hope you guys like it and please review, and I just want to point out where I got my inspiration from. I got my inspiration from the fanfiction the other shoe, which you should find in my favorite stories list.**

 **The author of it is** **CriminalOutsider'sGirl14**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Outsiders' Characters, S. E. Hinton does.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 2 and review please.**

Darry POV

{Present}

That night, five days ago, Why did he listen to me? Why did I get so mad at little things? Why did that day have to happen? If only I could have it back, if only I could change it, if only Ponyboy was here.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _{Still Darry's POV}_

 _Five days ago_

 _It was 'That night'_

 _I got back from work to find Soda sitting on the couch watching TV. Two-Bit was there, drinking and watching TV too. I asked if Ponyboy came home and Soda said he didn't. That got me real upset._

 _I went in the kitchen to start dinner when I heard the front door open and close. I looked at it and noticed that Ponyboy came home. I went in the living room and asked him about it, a little more mean then I meant it to be. He just said he went to the library. I just sighed it off, but I was still upset as I watched him make his way to the couch right next to Soda._

 _I was also upset because my back was killing me again. I said dinner was ready, and by the looks of it Two-Bit was staying to because him and Soda came into the kitchen. I looked over and saw Ponyboy still on the couch._

 _This made me even angrier. He comes home late, my back is killing me, I make him a meal, and now he seems to want to skip dinner, again._

 _I yelled and asked him if he was going to eat his food. He looked at me for a second and then shook his head._

 _That's when I got mad._

 _"Ponyboy, you came home late, I make a meal, and for the second time in a row, you've skipped supper." I scolded._

 _He looked at me for a second then replied with a "I'm sorry, Darry."_

 _What did he mean he was sorry? My back was killing me, I work to pay the bills, and all he does is waste what I made him. I had no idea why he wasn't eating, but he didn't look sick so I took it as a 'he just didn't want to.' This made me angry. So I yelled again, while Two-Bit and Soda were just eating._

 _"Why don't you like it when I cook for you?!" I half asked half shouted at him._

 _He_ _looked aback for a second, then said, "I never said that."_

 _"While you're sure acting like it," I responded._

 _I wish I never said that, because that one simple response led to a chain of reactions, which ended up with him gone._


	3. Chapter 3 The fight that caused it all

**Hey, sorry it's confusing, I'm almost at the part that says what happened to Ponyboy, so please enjoy.**

 **Here we go,**

 _Still in flashback of the night it happened,_

 _Still Darry's POV_

 _"Why don't you like it when I cook?"_

 _He looked taken aback for a second, then replied with a "I never said that"_

 _"While your acting like it." I wish I never said that because then he looked a little upset too. If only he knew how upset I was._

 _"Well I'm sorry Darry if I'm not perfect enough for you. Sorry I didn't get all A's in school, sorry I didn't eat supper, and I'm sorry I forgot to look at the clock at the library."_

 _I got angry, yet again, so I snapped back with a, "Yeah, well maybe next time you should use your head. Do you ever do that? Do you have any idea how hard Soda and I work to keep you safe, pay the bills, and put food on the table?" Then, your ungrateful for the food. And how do we protect you when your out and about and we have no idea where you are. I know you were at the library, but what if I didn't know, and something happened to you?!"_

 _I was yelling now, my thoughts made me so angry._

 _How come the way I run things here are never good enough for you? Apparently the food isn't either."_

 _He snapped back with a, "I'm sorry!"_

 _Soda and Two-bit were both watching us now._

 _"Well if you don't like it, why don't you leave, and come back when you do." I snapped back._

 _The saddness in his eyes turned into rage as he yelled out "Fine!" And ran out the door. Two-bit got up and said, "I got him." He took out the door and yelled out, "Ponyboy!" Then he took off at a sprint, which was no surprise, because Ponyboy was a star at track._

 _Soda was mad too and we started arguing about the passed few minutes. We only stopped when we heard a loud scream yelling out, "DARRY! SODAPOP! HELP!"_

 _That scream belonged to Two-bit._

* * *

 **Hope it's getting better or at least interesting. Please review and Stay Gold**


	4. Chapter 4 The accident

**here is chapter 4, enjoy and review please**

 _Ponyboy POV_

 _When Darry told me to get out I didn't think twice about it. If he wanted me out, I was out. I got angry and ran out the door. I felt tears swell up in my eyes and roll down my face. I was already a good distance away when I heard Two-bit calling my name. I then heard his footsteps chasing mine. But I wasn't going to let him catch up to me that easily._

 _I had so much on my mind, like why was Darry so mad, and why did he seem to always hate me? I never noticed where I ran until I got there. The next events kind of happened in slow motion.I heard Two-bit yelling my name, but he sounded scared. I wondered why. I found out why when I saw a flash of headlights and heard a horn, but it was too late. I felt my body hit the hood and windshield, and fly into the air, then hit the ground when everything went dark._

 _Two-bit POV_

 _As soon as Ponyboy ran out of the door, I got up and told the others that I would go after him. As soon as I got on to the porch, I saw him running away from the house. I yelled out his name and went after him. We kept going straight, and I was just thinking about the passed events. A car horn snapped me out of my thoughts and back to reality. What I saw was horrifing. I saw Ponyboy run onto the road, and a truck zooming towards him I shouted his name once more, but I don't think he heard me, because his body was already being thrown up into the air._

 _"PONYBOY!" I shouted,and ran up to him. He was bloodied and broosed and already in a small pile of blood. That's when I yelled out, "DARRY! SODA! HELP!"_

 _Soda POV_

 _As soon as Ponyboy and Two-bit were out the door, I was outraged at Darry. Last time he and Ponyboy fought, Ponyboy ran away, and now this. I was yelling at him about it, but stopped suddenly when I heard Two-bit scream out "DARRY! SODA! HELP!"_

 _Darry and I stared at each other, before both of us bolted out the door. We ran straight, untill we saw Two-bit off a little ways in the distance, but he was sitting on his knees. Was he... Crying? No... Two-bit? Two-bit crying? That's when something told me something awful had happened here tonight. I was no longer angry with Darry._

 _All my anger was replaced with curiosity. Darry apparently got the same message because we both started running towards Two-bit. As we got closer, I noticed that he was holding something, in both arms. It was hard to see what it was because his back was towards us._

 _When I saw the entire scene, I was never prepared for it, and almost, ALMOST, collapsed right there. In a way I didn't want to in a way, but also, in another way, I wanted to. I looked at the scene again and almost wished I did._

 **Sorry I'm making so short of chapters. I'm making them on my phone and so I don't want to write a lot and lose all of my progress. Hope you enjoy and I will make next chapter when I can. Please review and Stay Gold. Lol enjoy too**


	5. Chapter 5 Why'd you listen to me?

**Hey, here is chapter 5, hope you enjoy and review**

 _Two-bit POV_

 _The moment I saw Ponyboy fling into the air, it felt like my whole world was turned upside down. I screamed for Darry and Soda._

 _I ran over to an unmoving Ponyboy and kneeled down beside him. I checked his pulse and was relieved when I found one. It was very weak, but it was there. I put one arm under his back and my other one under his head and hugged him. Even though he wasn't my kid brother, sometimes I treated him like it._

 _I sat there and hugged him, begging him not to leave, and to stay._

 _That's when Darry and Soda came over. I thought Soda was about to pass out, but he didn't. Darry rushed over and took Ponyboy from me._

 _"What happened?" He asked. "Darry..." I stopped for a second. I could already see the hurt and pain in Darry's eyes. But I just continued, trying to keep myself from crying. "He. A, he.. he kind of..." I stopped again and noticed that now he was now looking down at the bloodied and broosed form of his brother, with tears in his eyes._

 _"He, got hit, by a c-car, Darry..." He looked at me on the word car, and I could see now that he was crying. Soda had already left to go call 911. But no one knew, that even if an ambulance came, it would be to late._

 _Soda POV_

 _Once we got there, Two-bit had a limp, but living Ponyboy in his arms, and he was sitting on his knees. He had his face close to Ponyboy's chest and was whispering something to him, and he was crying._

 _When Darry took Ponyboy from Two-bit, I got up and ran to go call 911, unknown to what was going on between Two-bit and Darry right now. But the only thing on my mind was my younger brother, Ponyboy. He better not be dying. I don't know what I would do without him. I went to our house and ran to the nearest phone._

 _I told the person who I was speaking to what happened, and where to go, but the only thing on my mind was Ponyboy. I was so worried that he was dying right now. 'He better not be dying, and he better live' was the main thing going through my head. I really hoped he would make it._

 _Boy was I wrong._

 _Darry POV_

 _When I took Ponyboy from Two-bit, I felt like bawling my eyes out. If he wasn't breathing, wuld have thought he was dead. I knew that this was all my fault. I yelled, I scolded, and I told him to get out...And he listened. Why'd he listen to me? I asked Two-bit what happened. He studdered for a bit, but finally got out the words 'he...he, got hit, by a c-car darry.'_

 _I broke. I looked down at the unconscious figure in my arms, my brother, and I broke. I cried. I didn't even care if Two-bit saw me. I couldn't keep it together and I blamed myself for this. I was my fault... Right? It had to be. I was interrupted by something stirr in my arms. I looked down and saw that it was Ponyboy. All I knew now was that Soda better hurry up with that phone call, and the ambulance better hurry up too._

 _What was unknown to everyone was that no matter how fast Soda or the ambulance went now, they were too late._


	6. Chapter 6 Goodbye

**Here is chapter 6**

 **Please review, like and Stay Gold**

 _Ponyboy POV_

 _I felt like I was floating. But then it sounded like people were crying. One person was... Two-bit? When did he cry? That's when I felt the pain return to my body and remembered what happened. Someone else was there. Was it... It sounded like Darry. Wow, I thought he hated me._

 _But now, by the look in his eyes, he loved me, and he was sad. I knew I was going to die, I could hardly breathe, I was covered in blood, and the pain was unbearable. I was dying, and I knew it. I just hoped they knew that too, and that they would let me._

 _That's when I wanted to make sure I knew who was with me._

 _"Da-Darry?"_

 _"Yeah, shh, you're going to be okay." I could tell he was crying by the sound of his voice. Something was telling me that he was wrong. The pain was unbearable. And, why was Darry crying if he hated me? Did he really hate me? Or did I just think that?_

 _I replayd his voice in my head. It sounded like he wanted me to stay. To live. I was starting to think that he actually didn't hate me._

 _I had a feeling I wasn't going to make it, so I wanted to say something, before I missed my chance._

 _"Da-Darry, I... I love you, and the whole g-gang. I won't be here to t-tell you this, but I will a-always love you guys." He interrupted me with "Ponyboy, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm really sorry, I love you so much! Please, you gotta be okay, okay little buddy?" I knew now that he really was sorry, and said, "I f-f-forgive... You, Darry."_

 _It was hard to breathe now. I gasped, trying to get more air into my lungs. Darry hugged me a little tighter and sobbed out "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Two-bit came over and I could feel him join in on the hug. I felt safe between them. A darkness started to come over me._

 _It was stronger, and I knew it was the darkness of death. I would miss the gang but I missed mom and dad, too. All three of us were crying, but I was crying tears of sadness and joy, because I thought about the gang, which mad eme sad, and I also thought about how I would be free of pain. And sorrow._

 _In the middle of the hug I said, "I forgive you... And I-I love all of y-you..."_

 _He got an idea about what was happening and quickly asked, "Why'd you listen to me?"_

 _I answered him with, "B-because... Because I love y-you, D-Darry..."_

 _He answered with a, "I love you too, little buddy. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"_

 _I forgave him again, but he kept repeating the words, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"as the darkness over took me, the darkness of death._

 _And I didn't fight it._


	7. Chapter 7 I'm sorry, Ponyboy

**Hey peoples, sorry if it's boring, and please review enjoy and Stay Gold**

 **Here is next chapter, cahpter 7**

 _Two-bit POV_

 _Seeing the brothers hugging and crying, saying there goodbyes made my heart hurt. Ponyboy was always like the younger brother I never had. I really cared about him. And now he was saying goodbye. Was he really going to die? At fourteen?_

 _I went over and joined in on the hug. I didn't want him to die. He couldn't, he was so young, innocent, and he has a future._

 _The brothers kept whispering goodbyes, and crying. The next thing that happened was heart breaking. The memory would always haunt me from that moment on._

 _Darry kept saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"_

 _While he was saying that, Ponyboy started to go limp. We were hugging him, and his arms were still around us, but they went limp. He went limp way to slowly to just have passed out. I knew it was much worse, and I knew he was dying. Right in front of me, in my arms, and in Darry's arms._

 _The whole time this happened, Darry was still sobbing out the words, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Ponyboy!"_

 _I let the rest of my greif go, and cried the hardest I ever had in my life._

 _Darry got no response to his appologies, because Ponyboy had already lived through his last heartbeat._

 _Darry POV_

 _I just sat there and hugged Ponyboy, whispering to him, until Two-bit joined in on the hug. I started sobbing out, " I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"_

 _I felt Ponyboy's tensed up body relax, and he slowly went limp in my arms. I knew he was dying. Right here, and right now. It was over, my life with my youngest brother was over. I started sobbing, "Ponyboy, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Ponyboy!"_

 _I felt Two-bit let his greif go as he went limp, and I kept speaking to him._

 _"I'm so sorry, Ponyboy!" Icontinued, but I got no response, and I knew why. I knew what I just happened. I knew that my youngest brother, was dead._

 _He was gone, at just fourteen, and it's my fault._

 _That's when the siren split the air, but they were too late._

 **sorry if it's short, and bad. I'm still on my phone and I can't make them long, I always end up loosing my progress and I am in a hurry. Beside that, hope you like it.**


	8. Chapter 8 Too Late

**Chapter 8 is here. Hope you enjoy,**

 **Fyi remember this is a song-fic, but you don't need to know the song to know the story.**

 _Soda POV_

 _That phone call took way longer then I thought it would. As soon as the call was about to be done, they said that an ambulance was on the way._

 _I hung up the phone and ran out the door._

 _I didn't know that the amount of time that phone call took would cost my brother's life._

 _Darry POV_

 _After a few minutes, Two-bit and I just sat there, and cradled my younger brother, who had just died right in front of us a few minutes ago. He still had a little warmth in his body, but he wasn't breathing, and his heart wasn't beating, and it wasn't much warmth. It was just there because he was alive a few minutes ago._

 _I was sobbing now. Every now and then I would say, "I'm so sorry."_

 _That and Two-bit and I sobbing we're the only real things breaking the silence. We heard a siren, but it was still pretty far off._

 _I put one arm underneath Ponyboy's legs, and since my other one was already under his back, I picked him up, and Two-bit stood up as I did so._

 _I started yelling at the ambulance, "Please, hurry up!" Not sure if they could hear me, but I just couldn't bear to see my youngest brother like this. He was still limp and very pale._

 _"Darry... " I turned and looked to see Two-bit looking between me and Ponyboy. He had more tears in his eyes._

 _After a few seconds, we saw the lights from the ambulance as it pulled up and stopped next to us on the side of the street._

 _Three men came out of the back of the ambulance. One of them came over to me and took Ponyboy out of my arma as the other two took out a stretcher. They put him on it and two of them put him in the ambulance while the third one said we had to follow in our own vehicle. We agreed as he climbed into the back of the ambulance, and the doors slammed shut._

 _That's when Soda just came over. I ran back to the house, with Soda and Two-bit following me, and got into the truck._

 _We were off to the hospital, to hear the news, that was yet to come._


	9. Chapter 9 Don't know what to call it

**Enjoy chapter 9, not really any notes to post here though**

 _Two-bit POV_

 _Once we heard the ambulance, Darry picked Ponyboy up and yelled out, "Please, hurry up!"_

 _I felt so bad. I looked over at Darry and Ponyboy. Ponyboy was limp in his arms, and he was very pale. His eyes were closed, and his lips were parted slightly. Here was one of my best buddies, who had just died, right in front of my eyes._

 _"Darry..." I whispered. I just kept looking from Ponyboy to Darry and back again. I felt tears swell up in my eyes as I made eye contact with Darry's. He looked sad, helpless, and guilty. This wasn't all his fault, I wish that he would accept that. Yeah, he yelled at him, but he didn't make him run into the street, or make the car hit him._

 _I remembered one thing that I didn't think Darry saw. It was Ponyboy's eyes before he died. I don't think Darry paid much attention to them, but I did. Ponyboy was crying, and his eyes looked sad, but there was a glint of happiness in them._

 _He was happy before he left. He wasn't 100% sad, like Darry and I. I could tell that he wanted to stay, but go also._

 _At only fourteen, he made the choice to die. Was the pain in his body that bad? Did he just miss his parents?_

 _I looked back at Ponyboy. He was covered in blood, and now so was Darry's stomach, arms, and hands._

 _I looked down and noticed that I had blood on my hands, shirt, and arms too, from hugging him._

 _He must have been in unbearable pain, maybe I would have wanted to die, too. I started crying harder now. I didn't even think someone could have actually cried this much._

 _Ponyboy was fourteen! He shouldn't have already faced life, and death. He was way too young! And now here he is. Dead, in his brother's arms._

 _Darry still thought he could make it, I could see it in his eyes. Now I felt torn. I saw Ponyboy's eyes. He wanted to die, and he did. But Darry won't face the facts. He is gone, but Darry won't stand the truth._

 _He loved him so much, it's just too hard for him, to let him go._

 _I had trouble myself, but I got over it, knowing that he is happy now, wherever he is, instead of in the unbearable pain he must have been in._

 _The sound of the ambulance pulling up to the side of the road snapped me back to reality._

 _Three men came out. Two got the stretcher while one took Ponyboy from Darry. The hurt in Darry's eyes, knowing that that might be the last time he ever would be able to hold Ponyboy, could make anyone cry._

 _That one guy put Ponyboy on the stretcher, and talked to Darry while they put him in the ambulance. Soda came running over as the guy talking to Darry went back into the ambulance and closed the doors._

 _Darry started running to the house and Soda and I followed. I knew he was going to get the truck._

 _We got there and got into the truck, and took off after the ambulance, waiting for the news that we were yet to receive._

 _Soda POV_

 _As soon as I got back, there was an ambulance there, and someone talking to Darry. I looked around as my stomach dropped, and my heart felt like it skipped a beat._

 _There it was. The pile of blood. My youngest brother's blood. Ponyboy's blood. Why wasn't I here? Why didn't I protect him? Tears started to stream down my face, but I was snapped back to reality by the ambulance car door slaming shut, and Darry and Two-bit running to the house._

 _We got there and got into the truck, and were off the the hospital._

 **Sorry its so short again, please enjoy and stay gold. There are so many buttons in this world, and the review button is one of them, and its only one click away. :)**


	10. Chapter 10 The ride to the Hospital

**Enjoy chapter 10**

 _Man in ambulance POV_

 _The moment we pulled up to the scene, I got out of the back of the ambulance and ran up to the Man holding an unconscious kid in his arms._

 _I gently took the kid from his arms and laid him on the stretcher that was taken out of the ambulance. As they put him in the ambulance, I made my way back over to the Man, who looked in his 20's, and asked what happened. He said he got hit by a car, and I told them that they could follow in their own vehicle._

 _They agreed as I went back into the ambulance and closed the doors behind me._

 _I stared out the back window as I watched the other boys slowly get smaller, before I saw them run towards their house. I turned my attention back to the kid._

 _I felt bad for him. He looked no older then 14. Due to what the other guys were saying, and the color of the kid, he didn't have a pulse._

 _They thought they got it back, but they never did._

 _They started yelling out things like, "He's flat lining" and, "Were loosing him"_

 _But I had a feeling that he was long gone. They kept trying to get a pulse back, but nothing was working. He was gone, and we were too late._

 _Another life lost._

 _I looked out the back window and saw the other boy's truck following us. Here came the hardest part, breaking the news to the family._

 _Two-bit POV_

 _The car ride to the hospital was pretty quiet. Sobbing and the rumble from the truck were the only real sounds to be heard. I rememberd the past events and felt torn._

 _I remembered Ponyboy's eyes before he had died, just minutes ago. Then I remembered Darry's eyes._

 _One brother wanted to go, and the other didn't want to let him, but he had too._

 _Ponyboy's eyes showed sadness and joy, while Darry's eyes showed determination and guilt. It was so hard for him to let his younger brother go, because he loved him so much, and he felt guilty. I knew it wasn't all Darry's fault, but he had know that for himself. I knew Darry would need the gang to get over this, and we all needed him too, especially Sodapop._

 _We were all still crying, but I still had hope. I still had hope that Ponyboy would pull through, like he always did._

 _He's strong. He's 14. I had hope._

 _That would go away though, way too soon._

 _Soda POV_

 _Once we got into the truck, it was a silent trip to the hospital, right behind the ambulance that had my younger brother in it. The whole way there, I was doing one thing. I was thinking about the best memories my brother's and I shared in the past 14 years._

 _In the middle of my crying, I couldn't help laugh at the best memories, and the funniest._

 _Once we pulled up to the hospital behind the ambulance, one man got out as the other guys were doing stuff in the back of the ambulance. I looked over at Darry and Two-bit and noticed that they were watching the guy coming towards us._

 _We were all ready for the news that we were yet to receive._

 **Please enjoy this chapter, and review**


	11. Chapter 11 The News

**Chapter 11, sorry for errors or if its bad, review and tell me how you think I could improve, or send in your own ideas if you wish :D enjoy**

 _Darry POV_

 _The ride to the hospital was pretty quiet. The whole way there, I was thinking about the passed events. We got to the hospital a few minutes later, behind the ambulance._

 _The main thing going through my head was 'He better make it.' One guy got out of the back of the ambulance and made his way over to us._

 _I recognized him as the same guy I spoke to earlier._

 _The other two guys stayed in the back of the ambulance. We were all watching the guy walking towards us, waiting for the moment that would either make all our fears go away, or only strengthen them._

 _Man in ambulance POV_

 _The moment I stepped out of the back of the ambulance, I saw the same three boys watching me. I peaked inside the ambulance one more time, and looked at the lifeless form of a teenage boy. Here came the hardest part of my job, breaking the news to the families._

 _I made my way over to the other boys, and I could feel all of their eyes watching my every move, but I was used to it, doing what I did at my job._

 _When I got up to them, I just asked them questions._

 _I started with, "What is his name?" The oldest one answered with a "Ponyboy Curtis"_

 _I didn't believe him for a second, but by the look he was giving me, I knew he was telling the truth._

 _I asked, "How old is he?"_

 _He said, "Fourteen" I was right, he was fourteen._

 _I asked who was the guardian even though I had I feeling I knew who it was, then asked who was family._

 _He answered with, "I'm his guardian, my name is Darrel Curtis, and here is my other younger brother, Sodapop Curtis." He said, while pointing to one of the other two boys. I had a feeling that he was family because him and Ponyboy had a bit of a resemblance._

 _He continued, "And this is Two-bit, our cousin." He said, pointing to the other boy. I nodded, dreading what I had to do next._

 _I started with, "Well, Ponyboy was in a very bad condition when we got to him, and he didn't have a pulse either." Feeling their stares still on me, I kept going, "We did everything we could to get it back, but... I'm very sorry, but he just didn't...Make it."_

 _As I said this, Sodapop fell to his knees, sobbing his eyes out. I felt so bad, sad...And helpless._

 _Darry crouched next to him and hugged him from behind, also sobbing now. Two-bit joined in as well, and that's when I noticed all the blood on Darry's shirt, arms, and hands. I saw the same thing on Two-bit, and almost felt like crying myself._

 _I could really tell that they loved Ponyboy very much._

 _Darry started looking up at the sky and crying out, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"_

 _Why was he sorry? Surely he didn't hit him with his truck. Sodapop sobbed out, "Why did you yell at him?!" Two-bit butted in with a "Soda!" While Darry whispered, "Why'd he listen to me? I didn't mean it."_

 _I wanted to give them some space, but I felt frozen in place. In a way, I think I know what happened. Something about Darry yelling at him... Darry blaming himself... Then it hit me. Darry must have yelled at him, and he ran out. He must have got hit while running._

 _Looking at Darry again, he looked guilty, the worst type of guilty look I've ever seen. I felt so bad._

 _Where were their parents? What happened to them? If Darry was the guardian, did they die? Or leave?_

 _I had a feeling that they died, because I couldn't just see them have three children and just leave them._

 _Now I really felt bad. Either way, these boys didn't have parents, and they just lost their youngest brother._

 _Sodapop started sobbing even harder now, Two-bit strengthened his grip on the brothers, and Darry, Darry kept whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" The whole time I was frozen, watching the three boys, as they all ended up letting their grief go._

 _Soda POV_

 _Once the man got over too us, he started asking Darry questions, but I was too worried and upset to pay much attention._

 _When I heard the man say my brothers name, I gave him my full attention. I was listening to his every word when he said,_ _"Well, Ponyboy was in a very bad condition when we got to him, and he didn't have a pulse either."_

 _He stopped for a second, and it felt like my heart skipped a beat, to nervous and scared to find out what had happened._

 _He continued with,_ _"We did everything we could to get it back, but... I'm very sorry, but he just didn't...Make it."_

 _The moment I heard him say Make it, I felt my legs give way from underneath me, as I landed on my knees. Darry tried to catch me, but failed, and started hugging me and sobbing too. I felt Two-bit start hugging us as well, and by then we were all crying._

 _I felt a little bit of anger towards Darry, but nowhere near the same amount of power that the sorrow had on me._

 _My rage was yet again replaced with sorrow and sadness as Darry kept whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"_

 _He truly was sorry, but that was never going to bring my younger brother back. Now, no matter how anyone tried, no matter how hard someone wanted him back, he was gone, forever._

 _I sobbed out,_ _"Why did you yell at him?!" Two-bit butted in with, "Soda!" While Darry whispered, "Why'd he listen to me? I didn't mean it."_

 _As I was thinking this in my head, I felt the other two greasers do the same thing I did, let their grief go._

 _Two-bit POV_

 _As soon as he said, "Well, Ponyboy was in a very bad condition when we got to him, and he didn't have a pulse either. We did everything we could to get it back, but... I'm very sorry, but he just didn't...Make it." Soda collapsed onto his knees._

 _Darry started hugging him, and I joined in, close to the same way I had earlier, except earlier was different. Darry wasn't hugging Sodapop. He was hugging a bleeding Ponyboy. It was different mainly due to the fact that Ponyboy was alive at that point._

 _I broke. I started crying, the hardest I had in one night in years._

 _I knew that I cared about Ponyboy, but I never knew that I cared about him this much. That proves it that sometimes I do tend to treat him like my younger brother._

 _I had a feeling that right now Ponyboy was happy. That made me feel happy for a second, but I was still pretty sad, so I started thinking about all the things that Ponyboy could be doing right now._

 _Maybe he's with his parents, Dally, even Johnny._

 _He is free from all pain, forever. This made me feel a little bit better, but I would miss him, for who knows how long. I will never forget him._

 _Right then, I remembered his eyes before he died. He was sad, but also happy, and that made me feel better._

 _Darry started looking up at the sky and crying out, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"_

 _Sodapop_ _sobbed out,_ _"Why did you yell at him?!" I said, "Soda!" While Darry whispered, "Why'd he listen to me? I didn't mean it."_

 _Darry still felt guilty. I know he didn't mean it, I wish he just knew that Ponyboy was happy, him and Soda. I knew he was happy, I just really wish they did too._

* * *

 **Please enjoy this, and remember that this whole thing is still Darry's memories of this night, from chapter 2, review and stay gold.**


	12. Chapter 12 Final Goodbyes

**Next chapter, no special notes though really,**

 _Darry POV_

 _One of the paramedics came out and asked us if we wanted to say goodbye before we left. We all said yes. He nodded, and we followed him._

 _I wasn't paying attention to him, or where we were going, because I had too many things going through my head at once in that moment._

 _He took us to a room, and I almost collapsed right there. There was a table-looking thing, and on it laid my youngest brother. There was a sheet on top of him, with only his shoulders and up showing._

 _He still had cuts all over him, and his blood that was showing was dry. Soda and I walked up to him, while Two-bit was too stunned to move._

 _Soda went on one side, and I went to the other. Soda put one hand under his back and the other under his head. He bent down and hugged our younger brother close, and sobbed. He whispered something to Ponyboy, but I couldn't understand it._

 _Why did this happen? Why was it me who yelled? Why did he listen to me? Yeah, I know he loved me, and he means the world to me, but why did he have to listen?_

 _He did listen though, and this had to happen. It just had too. I felt more tears make their way down my face as I watched my two younger brothers. Soda was now sobbing harder. He was used to hugging Ponyboy, but he wasn't used to him being limp, not like he was._

 _I went to the other side of the table and started hugging Sodapop from behind. Two-bit went on the other side of the table, where I had just been, and whispered something, just loud enough so that I could hear him._

 _He said, "I hope you're happy, Ponyboy" I saw a small smile make it's way on Two-bits face as he let more tears go._

 _Did he mean happy, as in with mom, dad, Dally, and Johnny? I would ask him later but that's what I got out of it._

 _It was time to go, and I quickly bent down and whispered to Ponyboy, "I'm sorry, Ponyboy, I love you." As I said that, the other guys said their final goodbyes and we left. We all said one final goodbye and went to the truck._

 _We all got in as I started to car. We were on our way home._

 _Four greasers came to the hospital, and three left. What happened to our gang? We went from 7 to 4. We were slowly shrinking, although I hope that we didn't lose anyone else, we would no longer be a gang, but I'm not even sure if were one now._

 _Our house came into sight. This would be the first time coming to our house after Ponyboy died. I could tell Soda was thinking the same thing, because he looked like he wanted to do anything but go into that house. I couldn't blame him either._

 _Sodapop POV_

 _A paramedic came and asked if we wanted to say our final goodbyes. Could this day really be happening? Could it get any worse?_

 _We all said yes, and he led us to a room. We all went inside. There was a platform that had my younger brother on it. I looked him over closely to see if there was any movement, or breathing. There was none, he was perfectly still. He was dead. My youngest brother was dead. Darry and I walked towards him while Two-bit stayed where he was._

 _I bent down and hugged my younger brother. He was limp in my arms, which I was not used to. I was used to getting hugged back by him. But here, he made no movement to hug me, or even know I was there._

 _I cried a little harder now. I felt like I had failed as an older brother._

 _I felt Darry behind me as he came over and hugged me from behind. Two-bit came over and whispered something like, "I hope you're happy, Ponyboy" I didn't know what he meant but I would ask him later._

 _We had to leave, and Darry bent down and whispered something to Ponyboy. We had all said our final goodbyes. When we got into the truck, we were off, on our way home. The house came into sight. I really didn't want to go in, but I didn't really have a choice either._

 _Two-bit POV_

 _We were asked to say goodbye, and we all did. When we got to his room, there he was. He was laying on a table-platform thing, lifeless and pale._

 _The two brothers walked over to him as I stayed where I was. I was too stunned at the sight to move. Juts minutes ago, He was alive, and Darry and I were hugging him. Now, here he was. Lifeless, pale and...Gone._

 _Soda bent down, hugged him, and said something to him that I couldn't hear. Darry was watching, and crying. After a few seconds, Darry joined Soda on the other side of Ponyboy, and hugged him from behind._

 _I went where Darry was, on the other side of the table-looking platform, and whispered to Ponyboy, "I hope you're happy, Ponyboy." I felt a small smile make it's way on my face. The thought of him smiling made me smile._

 _Maybe, right now, he was with his parents, Dally, and Johnny, having fun._

 _It was time to go, and I saw Darry also say something to Ponyboy._

 _We all left, and got into the truck. After a few minutes, we got to the house. Here we go, the first time here after the accident._

 _We all went inside, slowly might I add, and closed the door behind us. I almost broke down. Just now, I noticed a picture on the wall of the three brothers._

 _They were all smiling in the picture, unknown to them of what would happen in the future, to the youngest._

 _Soda must have seen it because you could hear him start to cry, again._

 _It was going to be a long night._

 **Here is chapter 13, sorry for errors, please enjoy, and tell me how you think I could improve**


	13. Chapter 13 End of Flashbacks

**Please review and enjoy chapter 13**

 _Sodapop POV_

 _It was the night of the accident, my first night alone, and the worst. 'My' room, now fully mine, was way to quiet...And lonely. I had no one else to talk to._

 _I had no one else to wrap my arm around. No one else in my room to love. I was crying so much. I called for Darry, I couldn't do this, not alone. Darry was in my doorway in a second. I guess he couldn't get to sleep either. He was crying also._

 _I asked if he could give me company, just for tonight. He agreed, and climbed into bed next to me. I liked the company, I just wasn't used to it being Darry._

 _I wasn't used to wrapping an arm over someone as big and muscular as Darry. I was uses to someone small, comforting,... I was used to it being Ponyboy._

 _I really wished he was here. Maybe I would be up all night, thinking about my brother. Two-bit's words echoed back and forth in my head. "I hope you're happy, Ponyboy." If Two-bit was here in the morning, I would ask him._

 _Then I remembered, in order for Two-bit to be here tomorrow morning, he most likely had to spend the night. He didn't need to stop by in the morning for school anymore, because he didn't need to pick up Ponyboy anymore to take him to school._

 _All these thoughts about how things would be different went through my head. I started crying again, until sleep finally overtook me._

 _Two-bit POV_

 _When we got their, Sodapop went straight to bed, crying. I was too, I think we all were. I decided to spend the night, and laid down on the couch. A few minutes later, Soda called for Darry, and Darry was there in a flash._

 _I was alone in the living room. I looked around. The food from dinner was still on the kitchen table. The last time I was in this house, I was watching Ponyboy and Darry fight. I looked at the couch I was on. Ponyboy was sitting here hours ago, while Darry was yelling at him about random things._

 _He had ran out because he had loved Darry. He knew Darry was angry, and all he tried to do was give him some space, which resulted in his death. I sighed. I felt so bad. All my thoughts and memories of Ponyboy were enough to make me fall asleep._

 _Darry POV_

 _We got into the house and Soda went to bed. He called for me, and I came. When I got to his room, he was crying, and asked for company. I laid down next to him and was out like a light._

 _XXXXXXX_

 _The next morning, I woke up and got out of bed. The phone rang, and I answered it. It was someone I didn't know, but I knew what they wanted. They asked about setting up a proper burial, a funeral. I agreed, and they said that four days from now, at 6:00 P.M. would work the best._

 _I agreed and hung up the phone. This would be so hard to attend. I had to though, it would help. I know that if Ponyboy were here, he would want me to go too. I had a feeling that Soda would, and I'd give Two-bit a choice, but I was going no matter what...For Ponyboy._

 _{Four days later}_

 _still Darry's POV_

 _Today was the day. The funeral. Soda was going, I was going, Two-bit was going, and so was Steve. He did look upset and sad. I guess he did care. That made me feel a little bit better, but I was still sad._

 _My brother was 14, and he was the one to die. He was the youngest. Right now, we were at the house, and ready to leave. it was 5:49 and I decided that it was time to leave._

 _We all got into the car, and were on our way, to my youngest brother's funeral._

 _XXXXXXX_

 _We got there and got out to the little crowd of people. I saw some of Ponyboy's track and school friends, along with Cherry, Marcia, and Randy. There were a few teachers, some other people I didn't recognize, and the person running the service._

 _He said a few things, but I wasn't paying any attention to him. I was paying attention to the sky. It looked like it was going to rain. Just as I thought that, it did, but something amazing happened. Due to the sunlight and rain, there was a beautiful rainbow._

 _You could see the whole thing. When this happened, I heard some people say things like "Whoa!" and "Amazing."_

 _Right when that happened, I thought of what Two-bit said. "I hope you're happy, Ponyboy." I had a very good feeling that he was now. That made me feel loads better._

 _Should I ask Two-bit what he meant by that now? Or wait till the end of the service?_

 _I decided to confront him later, and enjoy the rainbow, while it lasted._

 _End Flashback_

 _{Note, this flashback started in chapter 2}_

 **Please enjoy this chapter, flashback started in chapter 2, in was mainly just a flashback of the night that Ponyboy died. If it's confusing, please review and tell me a question, and I will do my best to answer it.**


	14. Chapter 14 Peace

{Remember, the flashback that started in chapter 2 is over}

 _[In the present now, five days after the night Ponyboy died]_

Darry POV

It was the day after Ponyboy's funeral. It was also 7:49 at night. I was sitting on the front porch, by myself, and watching the sky. If only he could have seen it. Maybe he did. First the rainbow, then tonight. There was a beautiful sunset. It was red, orange, pink, and a bright yellow. It was wonderful.

I decided to confront Two-bit today. I got off of the porch and walked into the house. Steve and Soda were playing cards, while neither of them were as happy as usual. Two-bit was on the couch watching TV, but never laughing at things he usually would have.

"Two-bit," I said. He looked up at me and said, "Yeah?"

I answered with, "Remember the hospital? What did you mean by what you said to Ponyboy?"

He looked at me for a second, as if he were trying to remember, then he said, "I said I hoped that he was happy."

I answered with, "Yeah, what did you mean by that?"

He looked at me, then said, "His eyes, Darry. Did you see his eyes before he died?"

Now, Two-bit was looking right through me, as if I wasn't there, looking into space. "No" I answered.

He looked me in the eyes, and I saw pain and sadness in his. He looked like he remembered something, and I think that that was the thing that caused the pain and sorrow in his eyes. I knew that he was thinking about Ponyboy.

He finally answered with, "He was happy, Darry. When we were hugging him, and he was dying, he was happy. I-I saw his eyes, D-Darry. He was sad for leaving, b-but happy, too." He looked at the floor, and just kept starring down, so I couldn't see his face.

I knew what he was getting at, but I didn't want to believe it.

I added, "Well, he was probably happy because we were there. You know Ponyboy, he loves company."

He looked me in the eyes again, and I could tell that he had started to cry again, nothing like a normal Two-bit.

He responded with, "You know why he was happy, Darry. I know you do." I felt a tear make its way down my face as he continued, "He was happy he was dying. He...He wanted to leave, Darry. I know that you don't want t-to face the f-facts, but they're still there, Darry."

I knew he was right, I just couldn't believe it. It made me feel better that he was happy, but I was upset that he had died because of me. At least he loved me, and I loved him, more then he'll ever know.

Two-bit added in, He's at peace... I know he is." He sounded very sad. We all were.

That made me feel better though. The thought of Ponyboy smiling made me overjoyed. I bet he was happy. I must have been crying because I felt arms wrap around me from behind.

I turned around to see Soda hugging me. I turned around and hugged him back. Steve and Two-bit were both watching us now. I looked closely at Steve. He wasn't crying, but his eyes were watery. I guess he did care.

After a while, Soda looked Two-bit in the eyes, and the moment I saw Two-bit's eyes meet Soda's, the sadness intensified in Two-bit's eyes. He must have really missed Ponyboy, for the 24/7 happy Two-bit to be this sad.

Soda asked Two-bit why he thought Ponyboy was happy, and Two-bit said that he was happy on the night he died, before he had died.

Soda looked about ready to burst, and asked Two-bit how he knew that he was happy.

Two-bit responded with, His eyes, Sodapop. He was crying tears of sorrow, and joy." More quietly he whispered, "He's at peace"

Sodapop burst, and yelled, "Well I'm not! Why couldn't he have just stayed here? I NEED HIM!"

And with that, he was off to his room, slamming the door behind him. This was so hard for Sodapop. He always was the closest one to Ponyboy. I felt so bad for him. He was only 16, and Ponyboy was only 14.

They were as close as brothers can get. I looked at Steve, and I could tell that now, he was crying as well.

I sighed and walked to Soda's...and 'Pony's' room. I turned the door knob to find out that it was locked. "Soda, open up"

I heard sobbing, but no answer. About 10 seconds later, I heard footsteps come from inside the room. The door was unlocked, and I slowly opened it to reveal a crying Soda. I hugged him as he let the rest of his grief go.

This was going to be so hard...

Ponyboy was at peace, so why couldn't we be at peace? The answer was simple...

Ponyboy wasn't here, and he never would be again.


	15. Chapter 15 He had loved

**Chapter 15**

 _{Still Darry's POV}_

After about 30 seconds, of Soda crying and hugging me, He couldn't take it. He had collapsed to his knees, and cupped his hands over his mouth, crying the hardest he ever had in his life.

I hugged him, but he kept sobbing out, "Why didn't he want to stay?!" I need him! More then he'll ever know!"

Two-bit butted in, "It wasn't 100% his choice to die, and he wanted to stay, but go just the same. He...He's happy, Soda. He's at peace."

I've never known Two-bit to be so comforting in a time of crisis, but that just shows how much he cared for Ponyboy.

I just kept hugging Soda, waiting for it to be over. I never knew that someone could cry this much.

XXXXXXX

A few hours later, Soda went to bed, Steve and Two-bit were watching TV, and I was sitting at the kitchen table. I had found some pictures of Ponyboy around the house, old and new, and had collected them. I would never forget him.

I started looking through all of his pictures from school, with friends, here at home, exc. The first one I saw was him when he was younger. He was 6. The next one was when he was nine, And he was with Sodapop.

There was one thing I noticed. It didn't matter who Ponyboy was with, or where he was, but he was always smiling.

The thought of him sitting across from me at the table right now, smiling, made me smile. I whispered under my breath, "I wish you were here, Ponyboy, we all do."

Just as I said that, I came across a picture of Ponyboy, Sodapop, and I. It was just taken a couple of months ago, after he got back from the church. Ponyboy had the biggest smile, and he was in the middle of Soda and I.

I couldn't help but smile also, as tears fell down my face. I whispered again, "I love you so much...I'd give anything to have you back... Why'd you listen to me?" But I knew the answer, and the answer simply was... He had loved me, so much that he had gotten out of his own house when I told him to.

I told him to come back too, but that was the part that he could never do now. The main point was that he had loved me.

He listened, because he had loved...

 **That is the end, but I will make more, when I come up with more things. Please review, and a little side note. Next chapter will be not in the story, but info about it, that could help certain people. Hope you enjoyed and review.**


	16. Chapter 16 Importance

**Here is some special info about the story.**

 **This story didn't actually happen, but it has a lot of meaning.**

 **It means that, words can have consequences. The people that you love, love them with all of your heart, body, soul, and mind.**

 **Also, the people that you love, make sure that they know that. Do what you can to tell them.**

 **Be careful about what you say. Before you say something to someone, think about what you are going to say.**

 **T**

 **H**

 **I**

 **N**

 **K**

 **Stands for**

 **T** **is it the truth?**

 **H** **is it helpful?**

 **I** **is it inspiring?**

 **N** **is it nessesary?**

 **K** **is it kind?**

 **Think about the words, will they build someone up? Or knock them down? Help them? Or stress them out? Make them feel better? Or worse? Make them happy? Or sad? Excited? Or mad and hurt?**

 **Thank you for spending your time on my story. I hope it wasn't a waste of your time. Enjoy, review, and stay gold.**

 **All glory goes to God.**


End file.
